feelings for you
by silverwing ride
Summary: max and fang confess there feelings towards each other eventual faxness! ime soo liking fan fic posting more soon!
1. Chapter 1

Feelings over you

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok so this is my first story so please put some reviews. So I can know what else to write. This is not a oneshot this is going to be a multi chapter.

Fang wake up. I said to fang. what? he answered back in a sleepy tone. Iggy and the others are gone fang. what happened he answered. I don't know Wait what's that on your hand fang. I took it from his hand then stared at it. It's from the others fang he stood up. than I started to read. it says hay guys we left you guys alone for a few hours. Were going to the beach stay there I'm in charge ok thanks. Ig. What!! They left us alone ok there so going to die when I get there hands on them I.. I stopped talking when fangs hand was on my shoulder. my heart skipped a beat then he said its ok iggy is the boss till they get back his iggy with all the enhanced hearing and all that. But fang. We can't leave them alone with iggy whose blind you know. Angel can talk to fish breath under water and they only go near the shore he said. I know fang but… I stopped talking when fang took me in a hug I hugged him back then.

I started to think what he is doing this for.

Max don't worry too much ok. Then I said in a soft voice Fang there's something I got too tell you. Um.. I'm..

He nodded then he said I' love you too max then he kissed me passionately his lips were soft and warm then it went on, Sam was nothing compared to fang. and on this went by for about ten minutes then we stopped wow I said I thought.

What are his feelings too wards me anyway

I stared too his eyes for an answer but of course. I found nothing. Then he gave me a fang like grin. I always loved that. then I said fang do you really love me. Of course I do. I loved you when since we escaped from the lab. How about you max since when did you started loving me. Same time as you started loving me I giggled then he grinned at me then the sun rose golden light lit up fangs face. Whose face was still grinning at me. He looks gorgeous when that happens. She looks beautiful when that happens I thought. Then we stared in to each others eyes thanking everything else under the sun

Sorry if the chapter was short but its my first story in the net so please give me some reviews thanks – silver wing ride


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings for you

Disclaimer: ok so put some REVIEWS and well it's a start so this chapter I sa bit long

And thanks for the review! 

Chapter 2

"Fang do you think we should tell them I don't know max maybe later ok maybe there not ready yet. She answered then I saw iggy flying. Then the others came out then for about ten minutes they landed. "Hay guys answered iggy" "hay ig I looked at iggy and he had a sly grin I said "what? Nothing and he giggled. Then the others landed." Max" yeah gazzy what were you doing. Then iggy shouted shut up gazy. "iggy!! Sorry max it's just… well we didn't really go to the beach." WHAT!! Then were did you guys go. "Well max we went He pointed to the tree ten yards away. Then I turned too fang then I saw him grin that lighted up my world a lot. Then iggy said "sorry max. you were watching us! "Well yeah we were then I saw angel smiling so wide then laughed. She was reading my mind then I said. "Angel get out of my head! Then I gave fang a look that said they know. Then he said I know. Then he laughed. Then well we all started laughing. "Ok iggy and gazzy stay here and wait for angel and nudge. "Make the fire me and fang will go hunting. Iggy gave me a sly grin. Then I said "let's go fang.

Then I thought was I doing this because I like fang. Ok what was? I thinking fang is like a brother to me.

Then we found a river near a water fall. It was starting to get dark when we got there.

"The river was full of fish I mean big fish foot longs I think. Then I said"what now fang? Well let's gets some fish. He gave me a grin those grins that makes me smile. Then I thought about the kiss then I can't stop myself blushing in front of fang. I looked in too his eyes. Then he said "max did you really mean what you said too me "I don't know fang wall I guess yes I did mean it. Well I meant what I said earlier. "So what about it.

Well I… he didn't get too finish because this giant fish and well we caught it. we caught some more fish then fang came to lay down. I was still in the river when it started to rain.

Then I thought great the river is already cold then it rained. Then I looked at fang who was under a tree. I thought boys are supposed too do the hard work. Then the river started rise then before I knew what happened I lost my footing then I fell down then I shouted. "fang Help!. Then before I knew what happened I saw running with the current trying to keep up. "dammit max be careful. Then I started too go up and down the water. Then I fell.

Then I thought. I will probably fall to my doom.

Sorry if the story was cut my brothers fault and I got mental block so reviews so I can think what else too type and well maybe Wright I will post more soon as I can take out my mental block

-silver wing ride


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings for you

Ok sorry for not updating so long and well I got mental block it's still short but a little longer I think so blame my brother for not updating so long this is my last day of being grounded o have to sneak my laptop so I can type and that's like 12 midnight so read on REVIEWS!!

CHAPTER 3

My doom has come and I hate it. Crap my life is so ruined and even if fang can save me I can't fly back to the cave. And I hate thinking like this. Back to my falling doom

I fell to my doom and I think I saw fang dive bomb after me but that's all I remember and well I woke up

And felt the pain.

Fang saw me get up "don't move max. I tried to argue but I was in no condition to argue so I just said "fang where are we. He answered" a cave 3 miles of the river.

I thought: he flew me 3 miles!

"Fang did you fly me?" no I carried you

Thinking: he carried me! Man he is that strong thinking about that later.

"What happen to me fang? Well you fell from a waterfall and I think you hit a tree a few times.

I looked at myself I had so many bruises I tried to get up but to my failure I just fell down like a rock.

And let me tell you it hurt.

Thinking: Wait this is not my shirt this is fangs shirt!

He noticed that I looked at his shirt and he said "you were soaked and well I had to change you or you

Would have gotten a cold.

Thinking about fang I guess he really does care because he changed me and well I am a girl so he really cares about me

"Fang… I shivered so hard that I felt fang shiver to.

FANGS thought I felt max shiver then I put my wings around us and I drew max closer to me to keep her warm.

MAX POV

Fang put his wings around me and he drew me closer making the warmest personal blanket in the world.

"I felt tired and sleepy then I saw fangs I eyes reflecting of the moon light why does he have to be so gorgeous. Damn fangs good looks.

FANGS POV

Max looked at me her beautiful face lit up by the moon light she blushed so hard I started to laugh.

MAX POV

I blushed so hard fang started to laugh I looked in too his eyes and still found nothing.

Then he leaned closer. I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around his neck one of his arms found my neck and started rubbing it.

Thinking about the neck thing: that feels so good

Then my mind shorted out.

I heard jebs voice.

Your crazy about him max don't hide it.

Get out of my head jeb while still kissing fang I felt alone in my head again. Then we broke up for how long I don't

Now that kiss was so deep and passionate and long I felt dizzy. From kissing

He is that good at kissing?

"Fang yes max" don't leave me" I won't max I will never leave ever again until we die or get captured by erasers then being torn up to shreds I laughed and fang gave that award winning smile that always relaxes me. I fell asleep because fang was tracing circles between my wings I don't know why I always fall asleep when they trace circles in between our wings I don't know I guess we avian bird kids just like it I guess. I was asleep in fangs arms and I never wanted the day to end.


End file.
